Tested by Fate
by chesneygirl
Summary: When something happens to Booth and Bones their world is turned upside down. Horrifying experiences will change their lives forever but will it change their relationship too? An angst and romance filled Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note***

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to start with this new story. I've been pretty busy with things. This one is going to be pretty different from my last one. Lots of action and emotion. Well enjoy!**

**Story Summary: When something happens to Booth and Bones their world is turned upside down. Horrifying experiences will change their lives forever but will it change their relationship too? An angst and romance filled Fanfic! **

"Why Do Bad Things Happen?"

Chapter 1.

"Bones, we're going to catch him. I promise. Don't you trust me?"

Booth watched tears build up in Brennan's eyes. He tried convincing her that everything would be okay, but no amount of persuasion could wipe away her fears.

Bones and Booth had been working on a case for about 2 days now. It was the third day with no real leads, and Booth was getting restless. A forty two year old woman had gone missing and they were investigating. There had been signs of foul play. Bones wondered why she was on this trip, since there were no bones to play with, but she didn't ask. Instead her mind filled with memories each and every time she thought of the case.

_She felt the warm musty air hit her fingertips, and then her palms. She felt her lungs closing in and her last breath becoming weaker. For a split second she felt hope. Bones didn't believe in faith, but this had to have been the closest thing to it. She had faith in Booth. _

_As she ran out of air, her mind clouded and began to lose consciousness. She felt a slight tingle in her hand as she felt her body being uprooted and the sand moving around her. She could no longer feel Hodgins at her side. _

Bones still remembered how it felt when she took that first breath of fresh air.

_She felt Booth's callused hands pulling her up and then her back hit the hot sand. Relief overwhelmed her as she opened her eyes. Booth was the first thing she saw when she did._

"Hey, Bones you in there?" Booth tapped on her temple as they drove.

"In where, Booth? It's physically impossible to be inside a-"

Booth interrupted her ramble when he began with his own.

"Bones, are you okay? You've been acting weird this whole ride." He watched her as she wiped her eyes when tears fell from them.

"That woman is gone, Booth. No one knows where she is." She turned away continuing, while looking out the window. "I just..can't stop thinking about what happened."

They both knew she was referring to when she had gotten buried alive. Even though it had been so long, the memory never faded. Booth was lost for words. At the time, he felt the best thing to do was to not talk at all.

He pulled over the car at the nearest parking lot and looked over at Bones. Her mascara ran down her face along with a trail of tears. His heart sank in his chest. Booth knew Bones was strong and he knew she was deeply hurting. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He was shocked when she spoke.

"Booth, if god is real then why do bad things happen?"

Booth sat in deep thought before he answered. He couldn't believe he was answering for once.

"I don't have all the answers for you. But I do know that god works in mysterious ways. He never gives you anything you can't handle. It's just the way it is."

Brennan was satisfied with that answer, or at least it seemed that way to Booth. He took the car out of park, as he continued driving.

XXXXX

Brennan woke up to the sweet smell of coffee and eggs. She looked over to see Booth bringing a cup to his lips. He pulled it away to talk to her.

"Well hey there sleeping beauty. I stopped to get breakfast and you just fell asleep. I could tell you were wiped out, so I didn't wake you, but I saved you some." He put on his charming smile that she loved.

"Thanks," she half smiled as she reached for her cup of coffee. "Where is it we are going again?"

Booth pulled out a paper from his back pocket as he read to her.

"We are going to question our missing person's husband. His name is Todd Marx. Remember now?" He chuckled that she had forgotten.

She sighed as they pulled into the driveway. It was a rather large house, with glass windows stretching across the front. Bright blue shutters and door.

"Where are we, Booth?"

"Just outside of D.C. About twenty five miles," he answered as he knocked on the front door.

"What are you doing?"

Brennan looked over to see Booth trying to wipe something from her face.

"You had some breakfast on your face. Just trying to be helpful." He laughed as he knocked again.

The two waited a few more minutes before Booth wandered to look in one of the windows.

"Looks like no one lives here. No furniture or pictures. Just dust," he said looking into the window.

"Are you sure you have the right address?" Brennan questioned.

"Of course I'm sure, Bones. I don't get those kind of things-"

Booth was stopped mid-sentence as he motioned for Brennan to be silent.

"Hear that, Bones?"

She stood for a moment, completely still, before answering.

"Yeah, sounds like a saw or something?"

Booth chuckled at her mistake. "It's a hammer, Bones. Follow me"

They made their way to the backyard, following the noise.

The backyard was full of clutter and overgrown plants. When a person first looked at it, their attention was drawn to everywhere at once. Brennan was surprised at how different the front was from the back of the home. At another corner of the yard, a man was crouched down on the grass, his back towards them.

"We'd like you to answer a few questions regarding your wife, sir. I'm agent Booth from the FBI, and this is Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian. Booth spoke loudly and clearly as the large man stood up completely before facing them.

It seemed minutes went by before he replied.

"I am sorry to inform you that I can't do that, _sir_." The tone of his voice was mocking. "You see I haven't seen my wife for a few days. But should I just lie just to make you feel better?" A smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

"We will be asking the questions, Mr. Marx." Booth was angry. He had stubborn witnesses before, but this one was different. Maybe even like he was used to this. Used to the FBI coming to question him.

"Now could you please tell me when was the last time you saw your wife. Date and time, if you could manage." His tone was threatening.

Todd gave Booth a long hard look before answering politely.

"Thursday morning. I'd say around nine fifteen pm. She left for work around nine, but she returned because she forgot her wallet. Anymore questions?" This time is eyes were fixed on Bones.

"Well you see, sir, your wife never showed up for work on Thursday morning. You are, most likely, the last person she saw before disappearing, which makes you our number one suspect." Booth glared at Marx, as he spoke.

"I have nothing to hide, agent Booth." His tone was short and sarcastic.

"So you wouldn't mind if we took a look around then would you?" Booth raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Well, you don't happen to have a warrant for that do you? Because I know very well that you need one of those to go snooping around someone's private property. You should just be happy I'm answering your questions right now." The three of them stood silent, while Booth glared down at Marx. He remained that way for a long few minutes, before gesturing Brennan to the car.

Booth slammed the door to his SUV shut as he quickly drove off.

Brennan wondered why he was so angry. Things like this had happened before, but he never acted out like this. She thought she would've had to break up a fight back there in the yard.

"Booth, he was right. We don't have a warrant, and we had no right to make him answer those questions." She looked innocent and confused at his mood.

"I don't care if we had a warrant or not, Bones. Something is up with that man, if you could even call him that." He looked disgusted.

"I probably would have done the same thing. I wouldn't want people going through my personal belongings either." She was trying to make things better, but only added fuel to the fire.

"Bones, whose side are you on here? We are trying to find this woman, who could still be out there. You would think he would at least try to help with this investigation. It's is own wife and he has to be a jack ass? If it were you, I'd personally be out there looking for you, and I wouldn't sleep until I found you." Brennan could tell that he was slightly embarassed at what he had said. "He looks suspicious, Bones." His face looked exasperated and angry. Bones didn't know what to say, because he was right and she knew it.

Bones was flattered at his comment about her. She wanted to cheer him up, or to at least help him be more optimistic about the whole thing.

"I'm confident we will find her, Booth. I don't like to jump to conclusions, but with our experience it's very likely. Also we can't jump to anything. This woman could just have ran away. Or she could be staying with a friend, but we can't assume the worst. We have to keep our minds open." She let out a long sigh. Neither of them talked for the rest of the way.

They made it to the Jeffersonian a few hours later. Booth and Brennan were at a standstill in the case. They had no real leads or any signs of Jeanne Marx.

Booth lay across the couch in Bone's office, half asleep, as Bones sat at her desk. It had been about four hours since they had left the Marx home.

Booth was alarmed when his phone rang. The room was, for the most part, silent before then.

"Booth," he answered into his phone.

A look of horror washed over his face. Without saying anything else, he closed his cell.

Brennan waited in anticipation as to see what he had to say.

"Jeanne Marx was found. She's dead"


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note***

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I wanted to give you a thumbs up on some things. There hasn't been much romance between B&B yet but I didn't want any of you to worry, because it's coming. :) **

**Oh and I love reviews or advice. When I don't get many I don't feel as eager to write another chapter. If I get a lot of reviews, I generally update once a day:) Well thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

"We Have to Trust Each Other"

Chapter 2.

"Jeanne Marx was found. She's dead."

Booth shoved the phone deep into his pocket. Brennan had seen him do this many times before but unlike those times, this time she had no idea what to say. Usually it was because he was upset or maybe ticked off with his boss, but she could see there was nothing she could say to help this. Instead, she followed Booth to the SUV.

Bones didn't bother to ask where they were headed. All she knew was that they were going to examine Jeanne. For the second time that day she wondered why she was there with him. The body was just found so there would be no bones for her. She was a bones lady. Instead of asking, she looked over at her partner.

Bones was taken by surprise when she saw that Booth's face was a pale blue color. Bones tried to understand how he felt at that moment. For one thing, she knew that Booth had always been too hard on himself. Whenever things went wrong, he blamed himself. Jeanne had been killed and he blamed himself. Brennan wondered if Todd Marx had anything to do with his mood. _Maybe he feels guilty that he didn't get a warrant. _She knew these were all irrational thoughts because he was in no way responsible for this, but Booth wasn't very irrational.

Bones looked back out her window, afraid that Booth might catch her staring.

"Boo..th?" She tried as she felt his hand reach for hers.

She looked over once again at her partner. His eyes were focused on the road they were on, but she still could see the pain in his eyes. He needed her. He needed someone. _Booth needs this_.

Without attempting to talk anymore, she intertwined her fingers with his. She told herself that she was doing this for him, but as she took his hand, she felt safe and warm. Neither said anything until they arrived.

XXXXX

"We found her here about an hour ago. We were visiting our aunt when...we found her."

Booth was questioning a young couple who had been the first to find Jeanne in the cemetery. He could tell both were shaken from the incident.

"One stab wound to the heart. Fatal." They listened as the coroner as he read the report.

Bones looked down to see the body. Blood covered the chest along with a bouquet of flowers she held in her hand. She wondered what they meant.

After Booth got some information from the guards on duty that day he gestured that it was time to go.

Booth started the car as soon as Brennan shut her door.

"Booth where are we going?" Her voice shook a little.

"To that son of a bitches house. I don't care if I have to break down the damn door."

"Booth, pull over the car." She raised her voice a bit when she had to ask a second time.

He reluctantly did as she asked as he faced her in his seat.

"Booth we don't have a warrant. You have every right to be upset but don't act stupid. We need to do this right."

"Oh so now I'm stupid because I want to bring this woman justice. Bones, he's out there and he'll do it again."

"Your not stupid, Booth. But you need to stop acting so irrationally. It's Sunday so no judge will give us a warrant today but we will go first thing tomorrow morning. Your a good agent and we need you to be an agent right now. Think with your head. We'll go back to your office and collect any evidence. Maybe it will lead us to something. You trust me don't you?"

Booth looked at Brennan with pleading eyes as he turned the SUV around and began to drive.

"Yeah, Bones. I trust you," he answered

XXXXX

A few days went by and they had come up with nothing. On that Monday they had gotten a warrant to search the Marx's house but nothing was found. Marx wasn't there and he had left the place the same way it was before. Without evidence they couldn't put a search out for him. They were at a standstill in the case.

It was early Wensday morning and Booth and Bones where in Brennan's office.

"I think he looks just as suspicious as you do, Booth, but we have to look in different directions. Now, do we have other family members listed for Jeanne? Maybe any enemies?

"One sister who lives in Arkansas. Alibi checks out, she was at her daughters soccer practice when she disappeared and during time of death. Also a brother in law who was out of town all last week. No enemies or anyone who would want to hurt her that we know of." Booth ran his hands through his hair and yawned as he did. His eyes had deep dark circles under them and Bones knew he hadn't been sleeping those past few days. This case was really taking a toll on Booth and she was worried for her partner and best friend.

"Come in," Brennan called to the person at the door.

"Hey Dr. Brennan. I think I've found something that would be helpful for the case.

"Well spit it out!" Booth was on edge and crankier than ever. Brennan shot him a look that told him to calm down.

"It turns out that your guy, Todd Marx, has a daughter with his previous wife."

"And why is this helpful," Booth said irritably.

Sweets was annoyed at the lack of Booth's patience.

"Will you let me finish agent Booth?" Booth glared at him before letting him speak.

"The weird part is, Todd Marx's daughter ran away when she was sixteen. And the weirder part is that her name is Jeanne. May be just a coincidence, or maybe this has something to do with his wife's murder. The flowers you found at the crime scene may represent innocence or a tragic event that may have happened in his life which can lead back to the pain of his daughter running away. This may most definitely be our killer. "

"There are no coincidences in murder investi-"

Though we don't like to jump to anything, thank you. You have been very helpful," Brennan confirmed as she led Sweets to the door.

When the door closed behind him she laid it on Booth.

"Booth, he is trying to help us with this murder. I suggest you stop being such a jerk and help me as well."

Bones raced to the door in her rage. She couldn't believe Booth was being like this. She needed him then. She needed him to be strong just like he needed her. She stormed out into the hallway and got as far as the elevator before Booth stopped her.

He gently grabbed for her arm as she pressed the down button.

"Bones, I'm sorry. I've been so...rude to you and selfish. I know this is a hard time for you too. I just...don't know if I can handle this one." His face looked ashamed and apologetic.

"I know you can do this. The Booth I know wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of his job." She couldn't help but think that had more than one meaning when she said it.

"We can do this together, Booth. You aren't alone. We have to trust each other."

"I trust you. I do." Booth's face was deathly close to hers. Neither noticed the awkward position they were in. Booth had Bones leaned up against the wall of the elevator with one hand wrapped around her arm. He quickly pulled away when he did take notice. He didn't want to scare her.

"I trust you too, Booth," she assured him.

They stood in silence for a minute before Booth spoke.

"Another warrant can be issued for the Marx's house, but it doesn't guarantee he will even be there. We can give it a shot. If he is there, we have enough probable cause to take him in for questioning. I'm in if you are." Booth gave Brennan his charming smile that he gave her when he needed forgiveness. She was just glad to see him back. The Booth that would be willing to try anything to catch a bad guy. _Her _Booth was back.

XXXXX

Booth motioned for Bones to cover the back door in case Todd was home, and decided to try to escape. He knocked on the door a total of six times before growing annoyed. He told himself that this time he wasn't going to just leave. He was going to find what he was looking for.

"Bones, I'm going in. You stay out here and cover me." He yelled to the backyard as he waited a few seconds for a reply, but was worried when he got no reply.

"Bones?" His mind went frantic. _Where the hell is she?_

Booth raced to the backdoor where Bones was just a few minutes ago. She wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Bones!" He couldn't believe he had let this happen. If she was playing a game it wasn't funny.

Booth searched the yard once more before trying to get the door open. He struggled with the lock so instead he tried a different way. He stood a few feet back before shoving his shoulder into the door. It budged a little, but never open at the slightest. Booth tried at least ten or fifteen times. He was convinced that Bones was inside the house. _Where else would she be? _A few seconds later the lock on the door clicked and was opened the slightest bit, then was open wide. For a few seconds there was nothing, and then a man, who he assumed was Todd Marx greeted him at the door. A familiar voice spoke.

"Well hello, agent Booth. Looking for someone?"

Booth saw the gun he was holding make its way from inside the house to below Booth's kneecap. "Lets go, shall we?"

He heard the muffled sound of the gun being fired as he hit the ground. His leg became numb as everything faded to black.

***Author's Note***

**Cliffhanger! This chapter was a pain to write for some reason. Before this I didn't really have a strong idea of where I was going with this story but I think I do now! Well hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! **

**PS: I love reviews and advice:)**


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note***

** Hey guys I'm kinda feeling unloved here:( Not getting many reviews and I'm getting writers block. I really appreciate when you do review. Please it will make me feel better:) lol**

** Anyways this chapter will be pretty epic. Haha well pretty tense and emotional. Maybe some romance coming soon. Anyway enjoy. Thanks for reading!**

"Whoa, Bones"

Chapter 3.

"Booth?" Brennan leaned her weight against Booth as best as she could with the restraints on as she tried to alert him.

"Booth!"

She had no luck. Booth was knocked out. Brennan kept a steady hand applying pressure on his wound with her foot. He'd been shot with a pellet gun and she was easily able to remove the pellet, but the wound continued gushing blood. She knew it could have been worse, but since he was still unconscious, it didn't make things better.

Brennan wasn't sure how long they had been there. She felt the cold ground beneath her and was able to see very limited from the light shining in from the small corner window.

_ God I can't believe this happened. I should have stayed with Booth. He followed me in here. This is my fault. _

She hung her head and felt a sharp pain in her wrist. Marx had violently threw her onto the concrete. She must have banged it up on the way down.

"Bones?" Booth sat up slightly as he squinted and tried to adjust to the poorly lit room.

She was startled by the sound of his voice. Startled and relieved. Being a little to rough, she embraced him into the best hug she could with the restraints.

"Whoa, Bones. Careful, careful." She relaxed when she sensed the smile in his voice.

"Booth, are you okay? I was so worried! Does you head hurt at all? What about your leg, is it numb?" He laughed slightly at how worried she was. It wasn't like Bones to be so worried.

"Hey, it was just a pellet gun, Bones. I've had worse. Anyway we just need to figure how in the hell to get out of here." He pulled hard on his restraints which were tightly bound chains of metal around his wrists, and just below is wound. His left leg was intertwined with Bones' right leg. He continued looking around the small musty room. The only light was coming from a small window, halfway concealed by black duct tape. He assumed they were in some sort of crawl space because there was no stairs for it to be a basement.

"Bones, how long have I been out?" He turned over the best he could with his injury and with his leg bound to hers, cringing in the process.

"I'm..really not sure. Maybe an hour. Maybe more." Booth could tell she was ashamed about how helpful she had been.

"Have you seen _him _since he took us down here?"

"No, just the one time." Her voice was shaky and uneven.

Booth leaned back so he could rest his head down on the cold ground. When the light hit Brennan's face he was astonished. Her eyes had deep cuts under each, her nose was stained red from blood that she had tried to wipe away. Both cheeks were bruised and her upper lip was sliced from left to right.

_If he did this to her..I'll kill him. _His face grew red with anger. _How could I let this happen. How could I let him do this to Bones. _**_My _**_Bones. _

He ran his cheek softly across hers, since he was unable to use either of his hands. She took in a deep breath as he did.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Bones."

She knew he was apologizing because he thought he had hurt her just then. But he hadn't hurt her. She liked the feeling of his touch across her face. It took her breath away every time he did. Of course she wouldn't tell him this. She couldn't.

"It's fine. Just banged up a little," she lied.

"I'm sorry for letting him do this to you." Booth looked deep into her eyes when he apologized.

"You shouldn't have came in here after me. All you did was get yourself hurt. At least one of us would have survived. Now I'm sure both of us will-"

"Don't talk like that, Temperance. I'll get us out of here. We can do this together."

"Booth, shush!"

"Okay, okay I won't call you Temperance," he mumbled.

"No, Booth be quiet."

She was unable to see him approaching but she could hear the noise of his shoes against the concrete.

"Well, well, lover boy woke up. How's the leg, agent tough guy?" As he spoke he kicked Booth's wounded leg with the tip of his boot. Booth winced but tried his best to mask the pain.

Marx chuckled in amusement.

"Not so fun from down there is it now? Well at least you've got hot stuff here with you. She is a beauty isn't she?" He ran a cold hand across one of the cuts on her face.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was stern.

"Get your hands off her." Booth tried.

"Or what?" His voice was playful. He continued running is fingers around her lips now.

Brennan opened her mouth as she bit down hard across his hand, drawing blood.

"You little, bitch!" Marx violently struck Brennan across the face, fist closed.

Booth couldn't see the hit but he heard everything. He felt the blood splatter across his face.

"You're going to sink so low and hit a woman? You son of a bitch." Booth's voice was full of anger.

"Well, you see, it's come to my attention that the best way to hurt you is to hurt your little girlfriend over here." He ran his index finger across her clavicle and traced the lines of her chest.

Booth was hysterical.

Brennan squirmed under his touch.

"Don't! Touch! Me!"

"You sick bastard. Don't touch her."

Marx struck Booth once again, this time a hard punch to the face.

"What was that, agent Booth? Care to say that again?"

"Yeah, don't touch her you bastard."

For the first time since they were down there Bones was glad she couldn't see what was going on. She heard sounds of Marx's fist hitting Booth and the excruciating sounds of Booth's cries of pain. Usually just small almost inaudible whimpers, but ones that killed her inside. She knew nothing good would come of protesting, but she did anyway. Brennan closed her eyes and waited for the sounds to stop. It wasn't until about ten minutes later that that happened. She had never felt so useless and vulnerable in her life. Here she was, bound with chains in this sick man's house. Worst of all this was happening to Booth and there was nothing she could do. She had to hear every horrible minute of torture. She wanted so bad to trade him places at that moment.

She felt Booth's leg that was bound to hers nudge her softly.

"He's gone, Bones. He's gone." His voice was even weaker than the last time she had heard him speak which was almost unbearable to hear. She turned her head to face him. She wished she could have seen his face, but at the same time was glad she couldn't. She knew it would be comforting to see his loving brown eyes looking into hers, but she didn't think she could handle seeing him like she knew he was. All beat up and bruised. She winced at the thought.

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "Now listen, Bones. This guy's a lunatic. What he did..it was bad. But I've had worse. If that happens again I want you to stay quiet. I don't need him doing the same to you." She couldn't believe he was telling her to let it go on without even a protest.

"You can't be serious, Booth. You..you don't deserve it. I'm not going to just sit here and say nothing." She was a little annoyed at his request.

"Bones." He paused and took a deep breath in. "I can handle this. The beatings. This wouldn't be the first time this has happened and it certainly wasn't the worst. I can't have it happen to you too. I...can't bear it, Bones. I just.." He faded off as he laid his head back against the ground.

"Shh. Booth. I'm fine" She rested her head gently into his shoulder as he felt a tear against the bare skin of his neck. "It's you I'm worried about." Her breathing became uneven from her sobs.

He rested his lips on her forehead as he kissed it softly. Booth ran his cheek over the same spot, as he quietly lulled her to sleep.

***Author's Note***

** I'd really like some help with this next chapter if you guys have any ideas. How'd you like this chapter? It took forever to write! Well thanks for reading. Review Review Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note***

** I stayed up all night writing this chapter so you guys could have it first thing today, so here it is. Keep the reviews coming. You guys owe me;)**

** PS: I'd thought I'd put some cute B&B moments in here for you guys:) Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

"Lets play a game"

Chapter 4.

Bones woke up from the feel of stubble gently moving across her face. She knew it was Booth of course but it woke her up anyway. She wasn't quite used to the feeling yet.

Brennan stirred and wiggled a bit to find the most comfortable position possible. Outside the sun was just setting, but she saw a small ray of light beam into the room, allowing Bones to get a good look up at Booth. His eyes were closed, but she could tell he wasn't asleep. He seemed so content, but she wondered how he could be, after everything that had happened to him. Brennan watched as his eyes fluttered open when she took a deep breath and let it out.

"Sleep okay, Bones?" She laughed at the question.

"Never mind, of course you didn't sleep okay." He knew it wasn't a good question to ask.

Brennan wanted to tell Booth that she slept just fine. That it didn't matter where she was as long as he was there and that she was in his arms. At the thought, she mentally scolded herself and tried to change the subject.

"How's your leg? The bleeding seemed to have stopped." The damp feeling against her foot that was applying pressure to his wound had vanished.

"Just fine. A little sore. That's all." She noticed the underplaying tone of his voice."

"You were shot, Booth. It's not okay. And your not okay. Look at you. This happened because you came in here after me. It's my fault. I never wanted you to get hurt..I just..wasn't strong enough. I'm so sorry, Booth." Her voice faded off like it always did when she was ashamed.

"Bones, I came after you because your my partner, my best friend, and-" He cut himself off before he could go any farther. "It was a choice I had to make and I made it. None of this is your fault."

Bones got a good last look at Booth before the last ray of sunlight faded. Complete darkness filled the room. A few seconds went by before anything was said.

"How long has it been, Booth? We can only go so long without food and water. We aren't close to our limit yet but-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna get us out of here. I promise you that. But for now we need to keep our minds off of those things. Lets talk about something else," he suggested.

"What can there possibly be to talk about at a time like this, Booth?" Her tone was pessimistic.

"Lets play a game. You know like twenty questions. I'll ask one then you. You're the scientist. You know how it works." His voice was suggestive and he let out a faint chuckle.

Bones knew Booth was hurting. Both mentally and physically. He'd been beaten and shot and most of all he was ashamed. If he could be optimistic after all of that, than so could she.

"Okay. You go first, Booth. Although I think we know all there is to know about one another."

"I wouldn't be so sure." It took him a few seconds before thinking of a question.

"Okay, Bones. What was your first impression of me?"

Brennan thought for a moment. She didn't want to say the wrong thing but she couldn't lie. It took her a while to think that one through.

"Well for one I hated you. But you already knew that."

"Besides the obvious. What else?" He sounded a little irritated.

"The first word that came to mind was...tenacious." She laughed after she said it.

"Tenacious? Me? Never." He laughed along with her.

"I saw that you never gave up when it came to your work and I believe that was the only part of you that I respected from the very beginning. Of course there's lots of other things that came to mind when I first met you but tenacious would be the most prominent."

"Wait, wait, wait. You have to answer the question fully, Bones. That's just how the game works."

She let out a loud sigh as she complied.

"Well of course I took notice to your physical appearance. I noticed the symmetry of your face among other things. I was very physically attracted to you." Her voice seemed casual as if they had just been talking about the weather.

"You _were _attracted to me? As in past tense?"

"I believe it's my turn to ask a question. Isn't that how the game is played? One question at a time?"

"You think I'm sexy don't you?" She sensed the smile in his voice. Brennan was glad the room was dark so he was unable to see her cheeks burning.

"I think you'd be an exceptional mate if that's what you mean."

He smiled to himself at her answer. _Bones thinks I'm sexy._

"Your turn," he chuckled.

She couldn't believe she was playing along to his game.

"Alright, Booth. What do you think about the women at the lab? Appearance wise I mean."

Booth knew that she hadn't meant to include herself in there, but she had. Bones wasn't vain about things like that and he knew it.

"Well, Angela she's hot of course. But she's not really my type."

"Because your type is blonde hair obviously," she finished.

"No. Just because some of my previous girlfriend's happened to have blonde hair doesn't make them my type. I mean take Cam for instance. She's pretty and she's not blonde. We dated."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"And then there's you." He instantly regretted the statement.

"Yes, I do work at the lab, if that's what you mean."

"Well, you know your hot too, Bones." She was flattered by the complement but not the least bit surprised. People had often called her hot.

Booth sensed the awkward silence. He bit down on his lip at the adjective he used. _Bones is much more than just hot._

"Your turn." She nudged Booth with her foot to get his attention.

He had no trouble thinking about the next question.

"The guy in your book, is that supposed to be me?"

Brennan was shocked at this. It had come up before but it wasn't something she was comfortable discussing with him. There were love scenes between her and the character he was referring to in her book.

"I guess, in a sense I based the character off of you. But the character portraying me in my book is romantically involved with the character you are referring to. So it cannot be you. We are not romantically involved. I just simply used some of your characteristics for entertainment."

Brennan couldn't lie to save her life, especially to Booth. He inwardly laughed at her cover up.

"Whatever you say. I believe it's your turn."

"Do you enjoy working with me?" Her tone of voice was innocent.

"Well, you know I tell myself I don't sometimes, but I do. You can be a real pain in the butt, but your a great partner and we work well together. Even if we don't always agree on things." He tried his best to stare into Brennan's eyes, or at least where he thought they were, but it was impossible in the pitch black.

"Thanks, Booth. I like working with you too."

"You were supposed to let me ask you if you liked working with me! Now you wasted my question." They both laughed.

"I guess you'll just have to think of another one then," she giggled.

"Alright, Bones. Hmm." This time is took him a minute or two to think of one.

"How did you get so smart?" He laughed at the silliness of his question.

"Booth! That doesn't count. That's like me asking you how you got so handso-" She cut herself off but not in time for Booth to catch her drift.

He smiled his cockiest grin, but then forgot she couldn't see him. Instead he laughed out loud.

It got later and later as they went back and forth with questions. The sun had long since disappeared by the time Brennan began to drift off to sleep.

They found that the position they had been last night was the most comfortable one to be in while sleeping. Bones rested her head on Booth's chest and nuzzled into the crook of his neck while Booth rested his against her forehead. Brennan told herself that it was just a way to conserve heat but she knew the real reason for laying like she was.

As she dozed off she asked Booth something that took him off guard.

"How are you so brave, Booth?"

Normally he would have laughed this kind of question off and made up some silly remark, but he sensed the seriousness in her voice this time.

"I guess..you don't really think about it. It's not so much being brave. I think of it as following orders. You just do what your supposed to and you don't stop until you do accomplish it."

Brennan was every bit as brave as he was in his eyes. He contemplated on telling her this but decided against it.

"When your fighting for something or someone you love, it's not hard to be brave. It's just something that comes natural."

Booth knew Bones was asleep by her heavy breathing. To check he whispered her name once and when he got no response, he knew for sure.

For the rest of that night Booth could not sleep. His stomach growled with hunger and sharp pains shot through his leg the entire night. He gave up on the idea of sleeping and instead turned to Brennan again. He predicted that it was around 5 am by the way the sun leaked through the window. He looked over at Bones as the light hit her face.

"You're beautiful, Bones."

He nuzzled softly into Brennan and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead as he drifted off to sleep.

***Author's Note***

** This was such a fun chapter to write. I wanted to give you guys a little bit of fluff inside all this angst. It is a little short so I apologize about that. I would love to hear what you think. Thanks again for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Note***

** I am stuck! Writers block! I need ideas and even little details will help me! Please please please! Email or review it doesn't matter. Okay well here's chapter five for you guys. Enjoy.**

"I'm Already There, Bones"

Chapter 5.

Bones woke up that morning at around nine. She swore she could smell omelets cooking and hear the bacon sizzling but when she woke up, she smelt the musty air and Booth's fading cologne.

"Booth, we can only survive so long without water. And some food be would be nice too." Brennan's voice was weaker than the day before. As if on cue Booth's stomach let out a loud growl.

The partners both looked across the room, when they saw Marx, entering from small door, maybe big enough for two small children to fit through. In his hands he carried a small platter and a half a glass, of what looked water. Booth insisted that his mind was fooling him. Sure he had gone this long without food and water many times, but his body never got used to it. This time was different though. It seemed like he was too preoccupied with Bone's condition to even notice his own.

"Rise and shine," he said as he kicked Booth faintly with the side of one of his boots.

"Now don't get too excited now. I do have food, but I give food to those with good behavior." He stared down at Brennan as he licked his lips. "I bet this one is hungry," he whispered as he let a drop of water from his glass trickle down her cheek.

Unlike Booth, Bones didn't think she was able to handle this. At that moment all she could think about was the food presented to her, but most of all the water. If good behavior was all she needed then she would be good. After thinking it through she reminded herself of one more aspect. Booth was hurt. He was shot and all she could care about was food. She couldn't believe she didn't have full control of her emotions. If Marx was going to play a game then so could she. Mustering up what little strength she did have, she began to speak.

"Obviously you are trying to keep us alive for some reason. You are offering us food in exchange for good behavior and I am willing to propose a trade myself." Booth couldn't believe this woman and how strong she was.

"Well, Temperance, it seems to me that you aren't in any position to negotiate."

"You aren't going to kill us, Todd." There was a long silence in the room before Booth spoke.

"Your wife was going to leave you, wasn't she, Marx? But a guy like you couldn't take it. You couldn't handle the shame of it all. So you kidnapped her and killed her. Your own wi-" He was stopped mid sentence when Marx punched him in the face, causing blood to trickle down his nose.

"Now you listen here, _Booth_. I make the rules here. Now I'd like for you to be quiet while your girlfriend told me her proposal." He looked over at Booth, whose eyes were locked on Brennan's. He gave her a sign of disapproval. He knew very well that what she was going to say could get her hurt, or worse.

Brennan cleared her throat as she began.

"I would like to exchange medical care for Booth, in exchange for our cooperation and good behavior." She was immediately nudged by Booth at her statement.

"Bones, I'm fine. Just be quiet."

Marx chuckled as she talked.

"And what makes you think I need your help? What possibly could you do for me? Seems to me like your the one chained to the ground. I don't need your exchange when I could get what I want without you."

"Well, that's where your wrong. You wouldn't be keeping us alive if there wasn't a reason you wanted us. So what is it, Todd? Maybe it has something to do with Booth and the FBI or maybe my finances. What is it you want?"

"You remind me of my daughter, Dr. Brennan. She was always to damn stubborn for her own good."

Instead of replying, she gave Marx a good long look.

"I'll give Booth his medical care, but it won't be a doctor doing it. It'll be me and some gauze." He leaned deadly close to Brennan. "And you," he pointed a finger at her, "will cooperate and do as I ask."

"Wait a second. You _will _correctly treat his leg, or you will unchain me and I will do it." Her voice was stern.

He smiled a crooked grin at Booth before placing his boot over Booth's wound and applying pressure. Not the kind of pressure that was good, but the kind that made your jaw clench and your leg cringe with pain.

"I'll be back." He slowly walked out of the room, setting the plate between Bones and Booth.

"Bones, are you crazy! Don't ever do that to me again. My leg is fine." They both looked down, glaring at his pant leg, which was full of dried blood. The wound was deep and covered in a green looking puss.

"Booth, you are not fine! It's infected! I'm getting you help!"

"You don't understand. You just...can't promise this guy that we will cooperate. There's no telling what he wants us to do."

"He's keeping us alive for a reason. He's a father, Booth. He doesn't want us to die."

"Bones, we can'-"

"Just listen. He said he had a daughter. He's giving us food, and he's keeping us alive. Think about this." Brennan turned her torso so that she could rest her head next to Booth's. We can't help him in these restraints. He'll have to let us out so he can get his end of the deal. You will cooperate, Booth It could be our only way out."

He knew Brennan was right but he had this strange feeling. He thought back to all that he promised Bones._ I'll get us out of her, Bones. I promise. _He told her that _he _would get them out of there. That's what he was going to do._ Bone is right. _Trying to change the subject Booth motioned to the food laying in front of them. A stale bowl of cereal and a glass of murky water laid there, maybe enough to fill a small child. It was his time to save Bones.

"Bones. Eat." His eyes were filled with a mixture of love and fear as he nudged the plate closer.

"I'm not eating anything. Booth, I'm fine," she lied. "Do you think you can help me with this glass of water though. I..just want a sip. Then I'll help you." At that moment for the first time, Booth realized how weak she sounded.

For a minute they contemplated how they would ever be able to take a drink of the dirty water.

"Bones, take the glass between your teeth and keep it there. I'll try to tip it back for you. Take small sips at a time. Can you do that?" She quickly nodded to rush him.

She did as he said, as Booth took the bottom end of the glass and placed it against his chin. He slightly moved forward as he saw the water pour into Bones' mouth.

"Booth, your turn." She gently laid the glass on the ground with her teeth.

Taking his turn, Booth put his mouth were Brennan's had been and Bones put her's on the bottom of the glass. Booth took a small gulp before setting the glass down.

"You need more than that. Just take another sip. I've had enoug-"

"Rest, Bones. I'll save the water. You're too weak to be talking, now take a few bites of the-"

"Booth, I'm not eating! There's barley enough for a few bites and you need to gain some strength. Trust me, Booth."

He hated Bones stubbornness, especially at a time like this. All he wanted was for her to be okay. He needed her to be okay..It was his Bones. He knew no amount of words would convince her to eat.

"Bones.." He trailed off as their eyes met like many other times that day. They both knew neither would give in to this.

Brennan knew she couldn't fight the awful feeling of truly being starved, but she would not eat without Booth. But she knew very well that he wouldn't dare to take the first bite. He was too good. He was too caring.

As if to let him know that she would take the first bite if he ate too, she placed her lips on the outside of the platter and took a cornflake between her teeth, but waited there before chewing.

"Booth!" She tried to use her most demanding voice, which turned out to be more like a loud whisper, although he understood what she meant. He followed her lead as he brought his lips to the cereal and took a bite. They continued until the stale breakfast was gone and Marx entered the room for the second time that day.

Quickly before he came too close, Brennan reached for Booth's hand, but when she failed she said softly; "Be good." He chuckled to himself.

"Marx squatted down at Booth's feet and violently began rapping the gauze around the wound, after spreading a tube of Neosporin over it.

"It's funny, you know. The feeling you get when you find out your wife's planning on leaving you. At first you feel nothing.." He paused and then continued. "Then your whole body is taken over with anger. You ask yourself what you did wrong and then it hits you. It almost feels like you're watching yourself from above doing the things you're doing. You have no control of your actions. When she left me.. I couldn't take it." Bones couldn't help but sense that this wasn't about his wife anymore.

"Your daughter's name was Jeanne too. Wasn't it, Todd? That's what drew you to your wife. The name. You killed an innocent woman. Drove a knife through her heart. How did that make yo-"

Marx backhanded Bones in the face as he leaned over her.

"You, bitch. You stay out of my life. I fixed your boyfriends leg, and now you will stay good to your end of the deal."

Booth squirmed against his chains containing him.

"You don't touch her!" Bones could see the muscles tensing up in his neck as he pushed as hard as he could against the restraints. He wanted out, and he wanted nothing more than to hurt Todd Marx.

"I'll be back for your end of the deal in a few days. Until then, enjoy playing house." He winked as he gathered up the supplies and left them to sit alone in the dark.

"Booth we aren't getting out of here...Are we? A few days? We won't survive another two days..I can't take this.. I just..can't." She trembled as she cried and leaned into Booth to rest her head in the most comfortable spot.

"You trust me?" he whispered to her.

"I do, Booth. I trust you completely. More than I've ever trusted another person."

"You have to trust me now too."

_ She's not going to calm down. She needs reassurance. Something to look forward too. _

"You know you left an entire lab full of squints behind. They probably haven't slept since you've been gone. They love you, Bones. And they'll still be there when you get back. So will you're bones." He laughed as he soothed her with his words. "You'll go back to your ordinary life, if you can call it that, and I promise you I will make that happen for you."

"Booth, I don't want my ordinary life back. I was so lonely. I can't go back to that.. I want something more. You'll be there too, Booth. Promise me."

"Yeah, I'll be there. I'm already there, Bones." Brennan looked up at Booth through bloodshot eyes that opened wide with shock.

"Booth.." She looked down at his hands. His wrists wore rings of bruises. She knew they had been from where he had tried to pull against the chains. Then her eyes traveled back up to where he'd been struck so many times.

Booth felt her lips on his face as he closed his eyes. Brennan laid a light kiss on each bruise she could see from where she was.

"Thanks for staying strong for me, Booth. Thanks for being you." Her voice trailed off when she grew to weak to continue.

***Author's Note***

** Help! Advice! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note***

**I just wanted to give a really big thanks to one of my readers, bookwormlady, for all of her help and advice. I really appreciate it and I believe it has helped me think out of the box a little. Hopefully I won't experience writers block for a while. **

**Anyways, I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter for Brennan and Booth to think things out a little and a little fluff too. There won't be much action, but I'd like for you guys to stick around anyways. Thanks to all of my readers:) **

"I'm Ready to be Your Hero"

Chapter 6.

"Booth! Booth, open your eyes. You're okay, everything is okay." Brennan watched as her partner was hysterical in his sleep. She was almost certain he was having a nightmare, and it killed her that there was nothing she could do about it.

Booth's eyes shot open. Sweat rolled down his face and his breathing was erratic. Bones held her position, looking into his eyes as she tried to calm him. He looked so vulnerable and weak. She had never seen Booth like this. She knew something was wrong. His cheeks were bright red and his body felt warm to the touch. Placing a cheek on his forehead, she checked for a fever.

"Booth, you're burning up! How do you feel?" Her mind raced with the worst possibilities possible.

His breathing became heavy and he took long deep breaths.

"Just a little tired, Bones. Tha...that's all." He paused when he had to take another deep breath to talk again. "You know what they say. That that doesn't kill me, only makes me stronger." Trying his best smile, he leaned into Bones.

"I'm sorry, Booth. But I have to do this." Confused, Booth looked up at her with disapproving eyes.

Brennan squeaked as she tried to yell as loud as she could to Marx. Her loudest call was more like a conversation voice, and she quickly became discouraged.

"Save...save your energy, Bones. You ne..need it," he mustered.

"Don't tell me what to do. You need medical attention. I just can't sit here and watch this happen to you. I just want out, Booth!" Like her partner, her voice became shaky as she ranted.

"I don't care what I have to do. Booth, you're becoming weaker everyday. I can't do this without you. I just can't..." She sobbed quietly into his chest.

He did his best to sooth her. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. We need to work together on getting out of here. But I need you to calm down so we can figure this out." Booth waited until the sobs died down.

"You okay?" Booth asked as she shook her head.

Taking another breath he continued.

"We can start by thinking of everything we know about Todd Marx."

"We know he has a daughter with the same first name as his wife."

"And he suffers from emotional trauma that, I'm guessing, has something to do with his daughter."

"But what happened? What happened to his daughter?" Brennan asked.

"Maybe he killed her too," Booth tried.

"No, he didn't talk about her as if she were deceased. He talked about her as if he misses her. Like she's still out there," Brennan answered with confusion in her voice.

"She ran away. He does something unbearable, and her teenage hormones get to her, so she runs."

"Well that's as good of a guess as any, but what does he want from us, Booth? My money?"

"I don't have all the answers but this isn't about money. He loves his daughter. It has to do with her."

"There is no possible way to know that for certain. You're jumping to conclusions." Brennan looked up, her eyes stern like her voice.

"Bones, I've seen cases like this before. We have no choice but to jump to conclusions. Do you have a better explanation?"

When Brennan didn't answer he started again.

"He wants something he can't touch. Not money. Our connections with the FBI maybe. Something we have that he needs."

"How are you so sure we are even going to make it through the night?" Bones changed the subject when a whole array of worries. "No one knows where we are, let alone that we were kidnapped. The judge is the only person who even knows of the warrant we were issued."

"It doesn't matter who knows, Bones. We know. And we are capable of getting ourselves out of here. It's just like war. We take care of each other. I've got your back, and I have to believe that you have mine too."

"I do, Booth. It's just...hard for me to depend on anyone right now. It's hard to trust anyone, let alone having my life depending on just one person. If it were anyone but you...I couldn't."

"You're right. It is hard. Just be happy that it's someone that cares about you that has the power of making or breaking your life. Because I do..I do care about you, Bones."

Brennan's mind was spinning. _Booth cares about me. _The words stuck in her mind like glue. If she had to be kidnapped with anyone, she was glad it was the person she trusted the most. She was glad it was the strongest person she knew, both physically and mentally. She was glad it was Booth, her best friend.

"You really believe we are going to get out of here?" Bones needed some reassurance and Booth knew it.

"I know we will. I'm ready to be your hero, Bones."

That's all he ever wanted to be. He wanted to be there for her, always. Everything that had ever happened to her, he wanted to make go away. All the hurt and heartache, he wanted to take away. She needed something steady that she could believe in. Something besides science and bones. Booth wanted to be her rock. _Her _Booth would never give up. Especially on _his_ Bones.

"You _are _my hero, Booth. You always have been."

"There's no guaranteeing I can get us out of here. But I need to know that you trust I will. I am willing to do anything I need to in order to get you out of here. Do you have faith in me, Bones? He looked down at her with pleading eyes. His voice was weaker than it was earlier that day.

Before she met Booth she had never believed in anything that couldn't be proven. She was so focused on science and being rational that she had never imagined she could have such a bond with another person. She thought about what he asked her. If she had faith in him. She knew faith meant having complete trust in a person. A belief that was not based on proof. Bones had no proof that they would survive. Booth had not given her any proof, but she knew, she had complete faith in him

"More faith than you know, Booth." Not wanting to make the moment too awkward, she immediately started on a new subject.

"You were having a nightmare when I woke you up weren't you?" She looked at him questioningly, knowing he wouldn't tell her about this easily.

"Bones, it was nothi-"

"No it wasn't nothing." She leaned forward to bring her face closer to his. "You can tell me anything."

He didn't want to seem vulnerable. They both knew that. He was too proud as a man to admit he had fears. She thought back to all of the times he had denied he was afraid of clowns, laughing in the process. She stopped when Booth began by first clearing his throat weakly.

"It started out where we are now.. Everything was the same. Then Marx unchained you.." Booth paused for a moment to catch his breath. "He...he." When his voice became uneven again he stopped.

"It's okay. Rest, Booth. You don't have to te-"

"He unchained you and then took you over by the window. It was mostly dark in the room, except for a small ray of light.. When the...light hit your face I saw his gun there.. Pressed up against you." Brennan was sure if he had enough water to cry but if he did than tears would be pouring down his face. She'd only seem if like this one other time.

"I won't leave you, Bones. I promised you.. Promise me.." He coughed when he sucked in the musty air. "Promise me you won't ever leave me. Partners forever?" He tried.

_I can't promise him that. If I break the promise..._Her thoughts trailed off. She was willing to promise for Booth.

"Yeah. I promise."

"You're my best friend, Bones. I have regrets. A lot of regrets," he told her.

"Regrets are useless. You can't change the past," she informed.

"When we get back..things are going to change. I'm going to change them. I should have just told you from the beggi-"

"Though irrational, we all have regrets, Booth. It's okay. Now get some rest." She noticed his loss of breath when he spoke.

When he tried to talk a second time she shushed him to silence.

"Rest."

"You feeling any better?" Brennan felt his forehead with her cheek for the second time, noticing he had cooled down slightly.

"A little. But..." He stopped himself before he said too much.

"But what?" Bones encouraged him as she laid next to him.

"Just let me hold you."

They both knew there was no possible way that he could actual hold her in their situation, but they understood. He just needed her touch. He needed to know she was there. This was different from all the previous nights. Before it was just being close. For comfort. This time was different.

"I..don't.." She stuttered as she wondered what exactly he meant.

He silenced her when he pulled himself closer. Pulling her up gently, he nuzzled his chin into her hair softly.

Under his touch Brennan turned her head to face him. Unlike last night, they were face to face. It was much more intimate than they'd ever been. Their bodies were so close and they breath caressing each others faces.

For the slightest moment Booth and Bones forgot about where they were. Nothing else mattered. They were there..together.

"Night, Bones." She turned her head so it rested on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Booth."

"Partners forever," she whispered before they both dozed off into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Note***

**Not much to say here! But there will be a change of scenery in this chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks for reading and enjoy! **

"I Thought _I_ was Your Best Friend"

Chapter 7.

"Angie, let me in. It's alright, I promise everything will work itself out." Hodgins leaned up against Angela's office door as he begged for her to let him in.

"Just go away," she pleaded.

"I can help you get through this, Angela. Let me help you." Hodgins waited there for a few minutes, taking a seat on the ground as he sat against the glass. He turned around when he heard the door open and watched her take a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry for trying to push you away, Jack. It's just hard right now to..." She paused as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Shh.. I know, I know. I miss them too." He comforted her by resting his chin in her hair and rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"They've been gone for three days. Three days, and we still haven't found them. If it were them here.." Her voice trailed off. "And us there, they would have found us by now. That is if they are even still aliv-"

"Don't talk like that. It's Booth and Brennan we are talking about. A stubborn FBI agent and a genius forensic anthropologist make a pretty good team if you ask me. Their strong, Angela. And now you have to be strong for them."

Angela looked up at him, tears filling her eyes again, smearing her mascara in the process.

"I can't lose her. She's my best friend, Jack. She never got the chance to live like people are supposed to. True love was right in front of her all this time...and she could have missed it.." Tears from her sobs stained the front of Hodgin's lab coat.

"You're not going to lost her. So don't worry about it. And maybe when they get back you can open her eyes a little bit. You've always been good at that. "

Content with his response, Hodgins and Angela moved onto the couch in her office to be more comfortable. They laid there for a few long moments as Angela calmed herself.

"Thanks for sticking around for another one of my breakdowns," she whispered, pulling him closer.

"No problem. It may just be the crazy female hormones kicking in. I understand."

"You jerk!" She yelled playfully as she slapped his chest.

"Hey, you hurt my feelings, I hurt yours. That's just the way it works, baby," he smirked with a smile.

"Hurt your feelings? When was this?" She questioned sitting up in confusion.

"Well, I sorta thought.." He stopped as if he were too embarrassed to finish.

"You thought what?" Angela asked as she laid a trail of kisses down his neck.

"I thought _I_ was your best friend." Without anything more said, Angela pulled Hodgins into a long kiss so that he was unable to see her laughter.

"Oh you are, baby. You are." He smiled at her statement, satisfied.

XXXXX

Rebecca had just picked Parker up from baseball practice. It had been the longest three days of her life.. As they drove, Parker asked the same question he had asked about a million times since his dad had disappeared.

"Mommy?" Parker looked up at his mother, whose mind was full of worries.

"Yes, Parker?" She tried her best smile, but it was hard at the moment.

"When do I get to see daddy again? Cause daddy picks me up every Friday." He looked innocently up at his mom, confused.

Rebecca hadn't told Parker that his father had been missing for three days. She didn't know how he would take it, but she told herself she would tell him if it came to Friday and he still wasn't found. Taking a deep breath, she tried to explain the situation to her son.

"Honey, you're daddy isn't going to pick you up today." Her son's face filled with confusion.

"Okay so...you're gonna drop me off at daddy's?

Tears began rolling down her face. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. _It all just seemed like one bad nightmare after the other.

"Baby, your dad and Dr. Brennan-"

"I know Dr. Bones! Maybe they went out on a date and that's why-"

Rebecca pulled to the side of the road to talk this through with her son.

"You dad has been missing for three days, Parker. Him and Dr. Brennan. We don't know where they are right now, but a lot of people are looking for them." Rebecca tried to stay calm for Parker.

"Mommy, is daddy okay? Is he hurt?" Tears built up in his eyes as well.

"I don't know, baby. But you dad is a strong man. If anyone could find a way to come back home, then it would be your dad," she tried to assure him.

"What about Dr. Bones? I bet she is okay cause she is really smart even though she uses a lot of big words I don't know."

"Yeah, Parks. She'll be okay too." She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have to tell him that something bad had happened. He would most likely never trust her again. It was a risk she was willing to take to comfort her son.

She looked over to see him, with tears rolling down his face.

"I want to help daddy, mom. Isn't there something I can do?"

"Yeah there is something, Parker. Would you like to go to the church and pray for daddy?"

"Yeah, can we?"

"We sure can, Parks." She put the car in drive as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

XXXXX

"Go ahead, Parker. I'll be right here," Rebecca urged to her son he knelt down in the cathedral to pray.

"Aren't you gonna pray too, mommy?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna pray from right here," she promised as she sat down in one of the pews.

Parker took a deep breath as he closed his eyes to pray.

"God, it's Parker Booth. I'd really like you to help my daddy come home, cause everyone at baseball misses him, and I miss him too. I think even my mommy does. I know my birthday isn't for a while but as an early birthday present can you bring my daddy home?" He turned around to face his mother, whose eyes were closed as well.

"Mommy?"

She opened her eyes at her son's voice. "Yeah, Parker?"

"Can I pray for Dr. Bones too cause I miss her a lot," he asked sadly.

"I think that would be nice."

H turned back around at his mother's answer.

"And Dr. Bones. She's gone too and even though I don't see her a lot, I miss her. But I have to tell you something."

He looked around innocently for anyone that might be listening, except for god, of course.

"If my daddy had to be missing with anyone, I'm glad it's Dr. Bones. She's really smart and I know she can help them get back home. And also I think my dad likes Dr. Bones cause he talks about her a lot. But I'm sure you already know this. Okay well it's Parker Booth, in case your forgot. I love you. Amen."

As Parker prayed, Rebecca prayed too.

"God, I need you to please bring Seeley home. He's such a good man, and he's helped me raise one great boy, who needs his father right now. They are so much alike it scares me sometimes. Parker loves his father so much, and I honestly don't know what he would do without him. I miss him too. Even though things never really worked out between us, he is still a good man and a great father. He deserves to get married like he always wanted to. So if you could, help him see that the woman he needs is right in front of him. Help Dr. Brennan find her way to him. Thanks for all you do, amen."

Parker got up to take a seat by his mom, who had heard everything, causing tears to fall all over again.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Parks. I'm just...really proud of you. You're so strong, little man." She pulled him closed as she kissed his hair.

"Just like daddy?"

"Yeah, just like daddy."

"I love you, mommy."

" I love you too, Parker.

They sat there for a minute while Rebecca held her son.

"Mom? Is it okay if we go get ice cream now?" She was relieved at his question and she was glad he could get his mind off of things at least for a little while.

"We sure can." Parker laughed as they walked hand in hand out of the church.

XXXXX

"Wake up," Marx yelled to Booth and Bones from across the room.

They were immediately alerted by his call.

"It's time."

***Author's Note***

**I wanted to change things up a bit for you guys, and of course Parker had to be in my story! Tell me what you guys think. More Parker? How did you like Hodgins and Angela? Review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's Note***

** Hey guys, just wanted to say that come Friday, I am going to become very busy although I will write as often on possible. While writing this chapter I am watching 'The Wannabe In The Weeds' at the part where Booth is shot and then 'The Pain In The Heart'! And I decided to start this next chapter because somehow it gave me some inspiration. And NO Booth is not going to be shot. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! **

"Not Without Booth"

Chapter 8.

"Wake up," Marx yelled to Booth and Bones from across the room.

They were immediately alerted by his call.

"It's time."

Confused, Booth quickly sat up as best as he could. Dizziness overcame him causing his head to fall right back down to where it was.

"Take it easy, Booth," Bones whispered to him as Marx appeared.

"Rise and shine, love birds. Today's your lucky day." He laughed at his own statement.

"And why is that?" Brennan asked weakly.

"Well, you see, you and I are going on a little," he paused to find the right word. "Field trip." Marx pointed a long finger at Bones and then looked at Booth who could barely hold his head up.

"To hell you are," Booth managed to say in a tone a little louder than a whisper.

"Ready to back out of the deal already, agent Booth?"

Brennan nudged her partner as a signal.

"Booth, please. We agreed."

Booth knew Bones nudged him for a reason. He knew that this could be there only way out, that Marx could unchain her. He just couldn't see how he was supposed to let her go alone. There was no telling what Marx would do. Of course he trusted Bones and her abilities, but he'd always been there to help, and he didn't want this time to be any different. At that point nothing else mattered but her. Bones. His world, aside from his son. He couldn't let her go, especially knowing it could be the last time he saw Bones at all. Booth's mind was already fogged from malnourishment among other things. He wanted Brennan to go, and be able to escape, but he knew very well something could happen to her. Marx would use her then he'd get rid of her just as easily. The thought made him sick. And at the same time, he couldn't let Bones stay there. As much as he wanted to be the hero, he knew there was a good chance she wouldn't survive another day without the proper care.

"It angers you, doesn't it, Booth? That you can't control this situation. That I have complete power over you and your girlfriend." He paused and let out an evil tone of laughter. "Not such a good feeling, is it?"

Booth was torn. He had to let her go. It was the only way to get her back alive. But he had to put the fear of god in this man first.

"We promised we'd cooperate and this is us cooperating." Brennan assured trying to calm the situation though she had no idea of what was to become of her. Any way she pictured it, she could not see herself and Booth getting out alive. Marx would make her do anything he asked and then dispose of her. There was no way Marx would risk letting her go after all they knew. Brennan knew this was their only chance. This was her only chance to save Booth. If going with Marx meant leaving Booth behind than she was prepared. It would be safer for him there, and that's all she wanted at the moment. For Booth to be safe. She would do anything and everything for Booth to make it out alive.

Marx began tugging on Brennan restraints as if to signal he was ready.

"You listen to me, pal. Anything happens to her, and you're a dead man." Booth's tone was stern as he threatened Marx.

Marx let out a loud chuckle.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I'm powerless to you. Because I'm chained up you think I don't have people that would love to blow the brains out of a guy like you. Oh but you're wrong. You hurt her, I hurt you. And if I don't do it myself, I'll get another willing participant to do the job." At that point Booth was on edge. His fist were tightly closed, revealing the bone of his knuckles and his eyebrows furrowed with anger. If that didn't intimidate Marx than Brennan didn't know what would.

Marx kept his gaze on Booth for a few long seconds before losing contact. He felt around on the ground before speaking.

"God dammit. I'll be back, and Dr. Brennan better be willing and prepared when I do."

Assuming he had forgotten the key to Brennan's restraints, Booth whispered his goodbyes.

"Bones..you don't have to go."

"Booth, we both know I do. This is the only way." She leaned in close as she talked.

"I know. I just..Be careful, alright?" His voice was hoarse and meek.

"Of course. We're going to be alright, Booth." Brennan knew, of course, there was no way to prove this but she felt she had to give Booth something to believe in. I'll get us out of here."

Booth let out a deep sigh.

"You trust me on this one, don't you?" She questioned as they gazed at each other.

"Yeah, I do. But I.."

"But you wanted to be the hero this time?" Brennan finished.

Instead of replying Booth hung his head in defeat. He was ashamed, as if his manhood was slowing slipping away. To Booth, there was no worse feeling than shame.

_This could be the last time. The last time I see Booth. _She needed to leave on a good note.

"Booth, you've taken a bullet for me. I've never met a man as brave and as selfless as you. You've always been the hero. Ever since I've met you." She gently leaned over as she nuzzled close to Booth. It was the next best thing to a hug in their situation. She gently kissed Booth on the cheek when she knew she had to stop there. Marx entered the room seconds later as she pulled away. Without speaking, Marx began at the lock on the restraints. When he was close with the first lock, he warned Brennan.

"You try anything," he threatened aiming his words at Brennan. "And pretty boy over here won't be so pretty anymore." Marx ran his hand over his gun on the holster slowly.

He started by first first unlocking the restraint on her right wrist, the one farthest from Booth. Once her arm was free, he kept a strong hold on it.

Brennan could feel Booth eyes on her. When she turned, she locked her eyes on his.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even after all that had happened. Her face was covered with bruises, that were now a shade of purple. Her lips, swollen with cuts dug deep, had still kept there bright red color that he loved. He told himself he wasn't going to take his eyes off of her in case he would never be able to see her again. He needed to take it in.

After Marx had hold of both of Brennan's hands, he shoved them tightly into handcuffs, that Booth recognized as his own. He gritted his teeth to hide his irritation.

Marx got her right foot free before forcing her to stand. A wave of disorientation hit as the room spun around her. Falling down, she broke a hand free from his grip. With it, she immediately grabbed Booth's. She needed to feel his touch one last time.

"Okay, that's it. Sorry love birds." He quickly yanked her arm free of Booth's weak grip and began walking, urging Brennan to walk faster.

Booth let out a sigh of shock. _The last time I will see Bones. _He didn't want it to end like this. Not without telling her everything he felt. Everything he had held back for so long.

"Bones," he called weakly from his spot on the ground.

She slowly turned her head to look back at him before they reached the door.

"I..I...Be safe, Bones."

Of all the things he felt, he told her to be safe. _I'm such an idiot. _He'd missed his chance, just like so many times before. Temperance Brennan would never know how he felt about her.

She tried her best smile and gave him a long meaningful look before walking out the door.

***Author's Note***

** Sorry about the shortness of this chapter guys. I just wanted to get one in because I didn't write yesterday. Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear what your predictions are as to what will happen! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note***

** A million thanks to one of my readers and someone who has been a tremendous help to me with this story, bookwormlady. I doubt I would have this chapter done today if it wasn't for her. So thanks again bookwormlady. **

** Also thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. Please don't be afraid to catch me on any mistakes, or give me some ideas for the story. Okay so anyways! This chapter will be...angst-y! But stay put, because the good part is coming soon:) Thanks for reading! Enjoy! **

"Bye Bye, Agent Booth"

Chapter 9

Booth laid there, defenseless. Just moments ago Temperance Brennan had walked out the door and he let her. He let his Bones go without telling her. Telling her how he really felt.

He counted back to how long it had been since his last drink of water or bite of food, coming to a conclusion that it was around twenty hours. Now that Bones was gone he had no reason to stay strong. He cringed in pain when his leg would fall asleep, knowing he had to wake it up or it could stay that way. His leg wasn't getting any better. Sure Marx had wrapped it but like Bones had said, he needed real medical attention. Using all of his strength he lifted his head to get a good look at his wound. Blood and a mixture of dirt and sweat had seeped through the bandage. The skin around the gauze was an ugly green color. It was time to face it. _I'm going to die. If it's not from my leg it'll be from starvation. _

Booth knew he couldn't go with so many regrets. He couldn't leave the earth without Bones knowing how he felt. No matter how bad he made out his situation to be, he trusted Bones. If anyone could escape, it was her. The thought made the process of laying there defenseless easier. If he couldn't make it, than at least she could. At least the love of his life would see the light of day again. These were the thoughts that kept Booth alive.

XXXXX

"Do you mind?" Brennan said as she shot a dirty look to Marx who was nearly dragging her up the steps of his house.

When Brennan had come up from the crawlspace, it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the brightness. That, among other things such as her weakness and weight loss, had made her completely disoriented and a little shaky. She had trouble by merely walking up the steps.

Instead of replying he let out a chuckle. One that disgusted Brennan.

Unlike the crawlspace, the house had a sweet smell to it. Not a good odor, it was just like nothing she had ever experienced before. Inside, dust covered about everything in sight. No furniture, no television, no tables.

Marx led Brennan down the hall and into a small room, only containing a computer, two small chairs, and a tool set. Brennan was confused when he led her there._ What can I possibly do for him in __this room? What_ _could he possibly want?_

Violently he threw her into the chair.

"From this moment on you will do as I say and exactly as I tell you to do it. You understand?"

She nodded as he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. He set it on the computer desk in front of her but kept his hand over the buttons.

"You will call one of your little lab rats at the Jeffersonian. You tell them you need information about a girl named Jeanne Marx. Everything there is to know about her. If they ask why, you say it's important and you need it now." He lowered his tone of voice as he brought his face next to hers.

"Any funny business and you know what happens." He gestured downwards with his hand, which she took as Booth in the crawlspace.

Brennan took a deep breath and swallowed hard before lifting the handcuffs up, attempting to dial. She looked up at him when he still held his hand over the keypad.

"Who are you planning to call, Dr. Brennan?" He questioned.

"Angela Montenegro. She does facial reconstructions for special murder cases and has excellent computer skills. She will be able to access the information you need," she assured.

Satisfied with her answer, he slowly lifted his hand from the phone.

With a unsteady hand, Brennan began dialing Angela's number that she had memorized then leaned down to put her ear on the speaker.

"Angela Montenegro." The sound of her voice made Brennan's heart sink. Another person she would never see again.

"Hey, it's me, Brennan." She tried to keep her voice stern when Marx shot her a warning look.

"Oh my gosh, sweetie! I'm so glad you are alright! Where are-"

"Ang, I'm fine. I need you to do something for me."

"Tell me how you are, Bren. We haven't heard from you guys in forever. How's Booth?"

Brennan had to stop her. She had to get the information Marx wanted. She had to protect Booth.

"I need you to find enter this name in the database." She paused to steady her breathing. "Jeanne Marx."

"What's going on, swe-"

"Angela!" Her tone was serious. It hurt to be like this to her friend. She had done nothing wrong.

"I don't know if I'm the right person to be asking."

"Ang, please just listen to me. It's important."

Marx shot her a threatening look before moving his chair over to where the toolbox was laying.

"Jeanne Marx. Jeanne Marx..." She listened as Angela talked self consciously to herself.

"No matches for a Jeanne Marx. Sorry Bren."

"I..I've got to go, Angela. Goodbye." She hung her head as she came to reality. She didn't get what he wanted. She was going to die. She silently said her goodbyes. If she was Christian she would have been praying to god. Instead she prayed to the universe, running over the thought in her head.

_Booth, I love you. I always have. _She knew it was irrational to think that he could hear her, but she continued anyway. _My only regrets are that I haven't told you sooner. I'm glad I have spent the last week of my life with you. _She woke up from the reverie when Marx cleared his throat.

"Dr. Brennan?" He said, awaiting the answers he was looking for.

"I..I.." For once she was at a loss for words.

"You what?" He smirked with a angry tone of voice.

"Angela wasn't able to-" She was cut off by the loud noise of a hacksaw. Marx yelled to be heard over the noise.

"You see, this is what happens when you don't close a deal, Temperance."

With the most confused look on her face, she watched as he took out what she recognized to be the key he unlocked her restraints with. He slowly brought it up to the saw as in one movement he shaved off the end of the key.

A wave of anger filled her body. Without the key Booth could not be saved. He could not be unchained. He wouldn't see his son ever again.

"Bye bye, agent Booth," he hissed.

XXXXX

Meanwhile Booth laid still on the cold ground. He whispered with the strength he had left.

"God, please give Temperance the strength to escape. Tell her I love her because I missed my chance. I missed it again and again. She deserves to live. God, I love her so damn much. I have so many regrets. I would do anything too go back and do it all over again...Even if it meant going through all the pain, I would do it again. I would do anything for that woman. Why couldn't I make her see that? I've tried to be the best man I could be." He let out a weak cough before continuing. " Nothing else matters now. Forget everything I've complained about in the past. Everything I've ever asked for can be erased. Just please...Help her. Help my Bones."

Brennan was the last thing on Booth's mind that day. Seeley Booth had long since lost any hope in surviving. He fell silent as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

***Author's Note***

** Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it is rather short. I just wanted to get in these super great ideas given to me by a great author on Fanfiction. I can assure you, if you don't like angst, that things will turn around shortly just hang in there. **

** Also if anyone is willing to help, I am looking for a Beta currently just to revise any mistakes I might make in the future. As always I'd love to hear any questions you may have or thoughts or corrections. I love reviews!:D Thanks to all of my readers once again for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter. Oh and how about Angela? Did she stay in character?**


	10. Chapter 10

***Author's Note***

** It has come to my attention that I have taken way to long to update my story, something I was aware of. I just wanted to say sorry to all of my readers! School has started again and I have a very tight schedule. I'm so sorry guys! I got this chapter out today instead of Sunday, when I had planned. I hope you are still with me! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! **

** Love a very apologetic writer, chesneygirl. 3**

"As if She Can Hear Me"

Chapter 10.

"Bones! God dammit, Bones," Booth cried weakly. He didn't know why he was doing this. Most of all he couldn't believe that he actually was doing it at all.

_Why the hell am I calling to her? I'm a complete idiot. _

He knew he had limited energy. Maybe that was the reason he had yelled for his partner, his best friend. Because he had nothing to live for. Nothing to hold back. Yet his mind was full of regrets. He closed his eyes in defeat.

_If I just would have told her..._

Here he was. A defenseless weak man. He let the love of his life slip between his hands because he was afraid. Afraid of heartache. None of that mattered to him now. If he just had one more chance, he told himself he would use it.

_I yelled for her..I yelled as if she could hear me. _He trailed off when he had no reason to stay awake.

XXXXX

Brennan stood with her mouth wide open.

_Did this just happen? _

She wasn't quite sure. It wouldn't be the first time she hallucinated if that is what this was. Although she had an irking feeling that it wasn't a hallucination.

Todd laid there motionless on the dirty floor. The same floor that Brennan watched as the top half of Booth's key fell to the ground. She stood over him now in awe. It was all a blur to her now. She remembered the call to Angela then the hacksaw-

The hacksaw! She remembered. Something changed inside of her when he cut the key. When he erased any chance of freeing Booth, she lost it. Her rational mind along with every value that was instilled in her. She remembered thinking; _Just save Booth. _

Recalling any vague memories at that point would have helped. She looked down at the man. The horrible, cynical man who did this to her. Who did this to Booth. Blood covered the floor, not a pool of blood, but more like a stain. She tried thinking back to any hint of an explanation.

_What happened! _

For a split second she stopped thinking.

_ Why do I care? Why do I care what happened to this filthy man. Go to Booth._

In no condition to walk down stairs, she looked in the room once more before leaving it and made her way down the twelve stairs. Her mind and her legs seemed to be on different wave lengths. She told herself to walk, to continue on, but her legs told a different story. Feeling like they weighed a ton, she slowly took a step at a time. _For Booth. For Booth. _With that thought she trudged down the stairs.

XXXXX

Booth gasped as he was awoken from his sleep, if you could call it that. He wasn't sure what had waken him exactly. After a moment of hearing nothing, he rested his head once again on his forearm.

_Just a vision. It was just a wish. _

He was convinced that was what it was. He'd wished so many times over and over again to hear something. The sound of footsteps, or the creak of a door, in hope that it was his Bones. Letting out a short choppy breath, he closed his eyes.

Seconds later he was alerted again.

_What the hell? What is that?_

Booth couldn't place the sound at first. It sounded like...like a thud. He tried to take a closer listen, noticing them to be about thirty seconds apart. It sounded exactly like the someone walking down stair steps, very slowly.

Raising his head a little to fast from it's place on his arm, he became disoriented for a moment. When it passed he tried his best yell when the thuds stopped.

"Bones?" He said hoarsely letting out a sigh when he barley let out a whisper.

He needed to try harder. He had to.

"Bones!" This time a little louder and more clearly.

At that point he didn't care if it were Marx. His mind was totally focused on other things than what would happen to him. He didn't care about himself. Not anymore.

After his third attempt to yell, a clicking sound rang in his ears, followed by a ray of light. The door. It was open. Booth's eyes hadn't adjusted to the amount of light that shown through. A figure at the door appeared, then the sound of the closing door, leaving only the ray of light coming in from the small window. Then he saw it. He saw her. Slowing her face came into view as she knelt beside him, her cold handcuffs touching his shoulder, closing his eyes at the feeling.

_I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, _He thought to himself.

To him there was no chance of this being real. He thought and hoped for this for as long as he remembered being there, and he'd finally given up on the idea. There was no way this was happening.

This time out loud he cried as he closed his eyes; "It's not her. It's not Bones."

He begged for this torture to stop. Because that's what it was. It was torture to be tempted like this.

"Booth? It's me." She pulled him into a tight hug the best she could.

He wasn't able to accept it. If he opened his eyes and nothing was there...

Her weary voice spoke against his ear.

"Booth, open your eyes. It's me." Urgency made itself present in her voice. He believed her. It was _really _happening. Slowly he did what she asked.

From there he didn't know what went on. Relief overwhelmed him along with happiness and every other happy emotion at the same time. He could see her face again, at least one more time. So many things he wanted to say. No, he needed to say them. All at once they rushed to the surface.

"Bones, I'm so sorry. Everything I'm feeling I keep inside and I'm sorry for-"

"Booth, Booth," she soothed as she felt his tears against her face.

"We need to get you out of here. Marx isn't-"

"Where is he, Bones?" Frantic filled his voice.

"He's upstairs for now. I..I..don't know what happened. There was blood, but he's not dead. There wasn't enough blood. Just a deep cut on his forehead. Just enough to knock him out. He could wake up, Booth. Come on we have to get you out."

She stopped him a few more times when he tried to complain.

"Booth." Her eyes tested his.

"Go get the gun. He has two since he took mine. I'm guessing he keeps one on the first story somewhere. Find it, Bones and bring it back down here. It's our only way out."

"What am I going to do with a-"

"Trust me?"

She nodded before giving Booth a soft kiss. Unlike every time before, on the lips. She got up as quickly as possible in her condition. Booth was left there, glad she could no longer see him. His cheeks burning, as he couldn't believe what had happened for the second time that day.

XXXXX

_Gun, gun. Where the hell is the gun?_

Brennan stood panicking as she was unable to find what Booth had told her to.

_Look harder! _She urged.

Pulling open every cabinet and drawer she was unsuccessful. She had to do something she was very used to doing. She had to think.

Remembering the time Booth had talked to her about his guns, she swore she could hear his voice like he was there speaking them.

_"Bones, if you're going to carry a gun you have to have the proper secret hiding spot." He grinned up at her._

_ "Well where is your secret hiding spot, Booth?"_

_ "It wouldn't be very secret if I told you now would it?"_

_ She laughed at his logical answer._

_ "But since I like you I'll share my secret with you." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear._

_ "Never hide your gun under the sink. That's where most people put theirs. Always go for the under the mattress trick." She pulled away when he was finished and smiled._

_ "I'll keep that in mind."_

The sink! She hadn't looked there and she wondered why as she opened the doors to the cabinet.

At first she found nothing. Knocking down bottles and cleaners in the process she searched the small area. About to close the doors to the cabinet, she felt something cold on her hand. She reached back in to the source of the coolness. Just above the door a handgun was taped. Ripping it off the best she could with her handcuffs, she held the gun in her hands. This would get Booth out. She didn't know how, but somehow it would. And for the first time in a long time, she was hopeful.


	11. Chapter 11

***Author's Note***

**Hey guys, glad to see you're still with me! I noticed some of you were wondering about the scene with Marx, and yes you will hear about this later and know what happened! I made it this way for a reason, one was for you guys to be guessing, and another was just for some suspense. Okay well thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

"It's Like Ripping Off a Band-Aid"

Chapter 11.

Brennan stood there, silently staring down at the gun in her hands. She knew she was wasting time, but she couldn't possibly wrap her head around what the gun would be used for.

_Maybe Booth just wants me to have the gun for self defense. _

The only thing wrong with this concept would be there would be no way for Booth to get out. There was no way she was leaving him. Even if it meant she could get help. She just couldn't risk it.

_No way._

With the thought she trudged down the steps to the crawl space, the gun in hand.

XXXXX

Booth was shocked. Shocked that Brennan had come, and to tell the truth, shocked that she was even alive. Everything that had just happened had changed everything. He no longer worried about never seeing Bones again. She would get the gun and they would get out. He wouldn't have to hide it from her anymore.

_I love Temperance Brennan. _

Hearing the click of the door once again, he woke up from his reverie. His eyes filled with relief when he saw Bones holding the gun awkwardly in her handcuffs, making her way over to him. She truly was beautiful.

As she approached, she knelt down next to Booth. After letting out a long sigh she laid the gun by his side.

"Bones, you'll need the gun." She looked quizzically at him.

"I don't understand. We are using the gun for self defense, right?"

"We have to get out of here, and we have a limited number of options. One option is you leave and get help. Marx wouldn't carry a phone on him, because he could be tracked. Most criminals don't.

"Booth, we both know I'm not leaving you. How could you even bring that up? Nothing you can do can make me lea-"

"I'm not making you do anything. But you won't like option two much either." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since you won't leave me, and we are definitely not staying here, you have to get me out of these things," he said as he motioned to the restraints holding down his hands and wounded leg.

"I..I..don't know how, Booth. Marx cut the key, and I couldn't stop him..I just couldn't.."

"I know, I know, Bones. You did good. I knew he wouldn't make the key assessable to you. That's why I had you get the gun." He let out a dry cough as he explained.

"You need to stand up, Bones."

Brennan needed to follow his orders. He had never been wrong before about this sort of thing, and she trusted him completely.

Without thinking she grabbed his hand and intertwined it with hers. She needed to feel him again, know he was there.

"I was so worried, Booth. I thought I was never going to see you again.."

He gave her a look. One that meant he understood, and felt the same way.

"Bones, I'm so proud of you. I don't know how you did it but you've gotten this far. I couldn't have done that myself. He leaned down to place a light kiss on her shaking hand.

Tears began to build in her eyes at his words. She was speechless, and relieved. It was Booth, her Booth, there with her.

"Bones, we don't have much time. He could come down at any minute. We have a gun but we need to play it safe. I promise we will talk later."

He knew that when he said _talk _it meant so much more than just talking. Booth would tell her everything. And everything meant _everything. _

"I know." She slowly stood up like she was asked, picking up the gun in the process.

"Bones, I need you to stay calm. You are going to have to shoot these locks." He motioned to the restraints.

Before she objected she stopped herself. It was the only way.

"First you have to stop shaking. You won't be accurate if you don't." She felt her stomach tighten when he mentioned not being accurate. If she wasn't..she knew what it could mean. She tried her best to steady her hands.

"Bones, you're a good shot. I trust you completely. You'll have to do this twice, and there is six bullets. Take your time."

Brennan was amazed at how calm he was. His life fell into her hands, and he knew it. She positioned the gun awkwardly in her hands.

"It will be harder because you have the cuffs on, but just concentrate. You'll need to stand back about ten feet. If you're too close the bullet with ricochet..." He trailed off at the mental picture.

Booth positioned the rest of his body so that it was farther away from her first target at his wrist restraints.

"Right here, Bones. Relax, take a deep breath, and keep your eye on the target. It's like ripping off a band-aid."

As she took the deep breath she thought to herself; If it were Booth standing up holding the gun and her there on the floor, he would have done this already. She would have been free.

Looking down at him one more time, she made her first shot. The loud sound of the bullet firing startled them both. She had missed by over a few inches. The bullet hit the ground near Booth's torso.

"Bones, you're fine. It was a good shot but next time don't close you eyes and keep your hands steady.

When she was ready she fired another shot, leading to another failed attempt. Growing frustrated, she let out a sigh.

"Booth, I can't...I..can't.." Tears fell from her eyes once again.

"You can. You can, Bones."

Brennan held the gun in position once again. This time she heard the bullet hitting metal, and the lock to the restraints skid across the ground. She had hit the first target. Afterward she let out a long deep breath.

"Good, good. Only one more, Bones." This time he pulled his leg so that there was a few inches between it and the lock.

_One more and Booth is free. One more and we are free._

Brennan took her fourth and fifth shot, and watched them both hit the hard ground.

One shot left. One more chance for Booth. He gave her a reassuring smile that said he trusted her.

After focusing on the lock for a good minute, she fired the gun. Once again the loud sound of the bullet hitting metal filled the room. The lock flew into the air.

Booth gave her a long look. She had done it. Booth was no longer contained by restraints that held him in. She hurried over down beside him, and for the first time in a while he wrapped his arms around her.

It felt so nice to be able to hug her again. He had never taken advantage of it before, but now he knew he would. Hugging her would become a daily thing, simply because he could. He was free and so was she, and they were going to get out.

"Bones, I'm so proud of you," he whispered into her hair as her tears hit his face.

"I love you, Booth. I..I love you so much," she cried.

_Did she just say she loved me? Am I dreaming? He must have been._

Dismissing his thoughts, he knew he loved her too. He had always loved Bones.

"I love you." He paused for a moment. "I have always loved you, Bones."

Neither began to tire from the long embrace. It didn't matter where they were at, at the moment. Booth had his Bones, and Bones had her Booth. It never occurred to either of them that something was happening upstairs.

***Author's Note***

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter and any spelling errors there might be. I wrote in a hurry, since these ideas just kept popping up in my head! Well thanks for reading. Review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

***Author's Note***

** SO sorry again about the delay, guys. Again, I've been really busy! If you're still with me I appreciate it. This story is beginning to come to an end, although there is still some more good stuff to come:) I'm trying to get more reviews on this story than my previous one so please please please review if you're reading! I really appreciate it. Well thank you for reading. Enjoy! :D**

**Lyrics from "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal**

"Booth, I'll be back"

Chapter 12

Brennan didn't have a clue how long she had been there crouched in Booth's arms. The warmth of his body and the touch of his skin against hers made her tremble. Silent tears soaked his filthy, musty shirt. At the moment, she didn't know what Booth was thinking, nor did she care. She had played this moment over and over again; the moment when she had admitted to Booth her feelings. And she had done it. A weight had lifted off of her shoulders almost the instant she had. Brennan was amazed. Shocked really. This couldn't possibly be her that had done this, that had just told Booth she loved him. Of course Brennan had been with her share of men but never had she taken "I love you" lightly. She just wasn't that kind of person. She thought with her mind while Booth thought with his heart, as he would say. Brennan was aware people called her 'cold' and surely this could not be that same cold woman. She had never felt so vulnerable as she did that moment. _It's not a bad feeling, _she thought. She gently pulled away from Booth to rest her forehead to his.

Like Brennan, Booth was shocked. _His _Bones had spoken these words to him, she had admitted she loved him. _What should I do? _He thought. His first instinct was to kiss her, hug her, hold her tight. All he wanted was her at that moment. Booth had always wanted Bones. And now it seemed like the perfect time. It seemed like all his life he had been waiting for this and here they were, Bones making the first step, the first move. Now she had her head against his, her lips so close. Yes, it was the perfect moment.

Booth gently brushed the hair away from Brennan's face as he moved an inch or two closer. He couldn't place the look on her face. It was almost like a look of pain, no maybe fright?

"Bones, what is it? I..I didn't mean to scare you." He was referring to the emotional words they had just spoken to each other, although he knew she had been the first to say them.

This time her mouth was slightly agape as she tightened her hold on Booth's forearm.

"Bo..oth!" She tried as her voice cracked.

Booth felt a sharp pain run through his back as a cold hard object hit it. He hunched over in response.

There he was, Marx. Standing beside Booth chuckling slightly at him. A gun in hand and a short metal post, the one Booth had been struck with. The sight of this man made Brennan shiver with fear. She wouldn't let this happen, not when this was her last chance with Booth.

She laid reassuring hands on the small of Booth's back as he cringed but sat up slightly.

Booth turned his head so he could glance at Marx, whose gun was no more than two inches from Brennan's temple. He also saw the deep cut Marx had running across his forehead, as he applied pressure.

"Not so fun, is it?" He directed his words towards Bones. "Being the one on the ground helpless. Well I've decided it's your turn, and you're boyfriend here might just have to sit and watch me shoot you through the head." He gave Booth a hard kick in the same spot on his back.

"You son of-"

"Now now, you wouldn't want one of these shiny bullets through head, now would you pretty boy?" Marx let out a loud chuckle after he saw the look on Booth's face.

"Aw that's cute. You'd rather that happen wouldn't you? Rather die than see the one you love die? Well it's too bad I make the rules then isn't it?"

Booth was fuming. Of course he'd rather it be him. He wouldn't let Brennan down. He didn't even think he could bear the pain of seeing Brennan ..."

Marx moved the gun back to it's place against Brennan's temple.

_Oh god take me..Take me take me. _Booth pleaded. He had to think fast. Had to find a way out.

Booth loosened his grip on Brennan's wrist which he hadn't let go of yet. He rubbed his hand affectionately over hers. He thought of it as something to remember. He had to do this.

"I love you, Bones," he whispered. And with a quick move of his left hand Booth slammed the lock still remaining on his wrist against the butt of the gun and watched it knock to the hard ground. Marx jumped for it, followed by Booth right after. Brennan watched in horror as they fought for the gun.

"Bones, go!" He shouted when he came out of Marx strangle hold.

Brennan was hesitant. There was no way in hell she was leaving. She had already told him this.

Booth yelled this time as he gave the order.

"God dammit, Bones!" At that moment the gun went off. Brennan didn't know what had happened. The gun slid across the pavement as Booth's fist hit hard against Marx's temple.

Booth grabbed onto the gun, covering his body with it until he got a good grip and aimed it toward Marx, his hands shaking. Marx, grabbed a hold of Bones violently throwing her to the ground.

Brennan's eyes filled with defeat. Blood trickled down Marx cheek from the place where he had been struck.

_Where is Booth? _ She thought. A sickening thought came over her. The gunshot...

Then the second gunshot went off. Marx was shot in the chest. She turned when he sank to the ground. Looking around frantically, she caught sight of Booth. But surely that couldn't be Booth. The man on the ground, blood covering him. This couldn't be Booth.

Brennan quickly crawled over to Booth after checking Marx's pulse. He was dead.

Then she hovered over Booth, tears rolling down. Yes, he was breathing. More like panting really. She ran her hands over his neck then torso to find the wound. He had been shot right above his belt.. Oh how she hated that belt, she thought.

"Bones, I'm alright," he assured. "Jus...just you have to go get help." Brennan couldn't stand the sight of the bravest man she had ever known here on the ground, dying in front of her. Yes, she would get help, for Booth. She was stubborn, but not stupid. Brennan knew she had to get help.

"Booth, I'll be back.." Tears filled her eyes and it became difficult to talk. Quickly she removed her shirt and tied it tightly around Booth. She had no intention of letting modestly get the best of her, she didn't care.

"I promise I will bring help, Booth. But..please you have to stay strong. Stay awake, Booth!"

Booth lazily closed his eyes but opened them back a few seconds later.

"I pro..mise, Bones," he choked.

Brennan placed a feather light kiss on Booth's blood stained face before running as fast as her legs would allow to the stairs. She thought to herself that leaving him would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do, but she would do it, for Booth. She let out a long sigh before racing for help.

Booth strained to keep his eyes open. As hard as it was, he could not break his promise to Bones. He wouldn't do it.

He had no idea how long she had been gone. All he knew was he had to see her again, at least speak to her one last time. The blackening feeling that came before he passed out came so strong that the room span around him. _No god dammit, you won't win! _He thought. He had to stay awake for Brennan. The last thing Booth could remember before everything faded was the dream, the crazy wild dream...

XXXXX

_Brennan lay across the couch, with a blanket tucked around her. A mug of coffee lay at her side on the table. _

_ "Sweetie, wake up.." He gently took hold of her hand._

_ Brennan slowly opened one eye to peek out at Booth. She let out a low moan telling him to go away. He laughed in response._

_ "Honey, we're going to be late." He tugged down at the blanket to reveal the red velvety dress __underneath. _

_ "Only you would fall asleep before a party," he chuckled._

_ "Boothhhh." She complained. "Twenty more minutes?"_

_ He thought for a moment before gently moving Brennan over to make room for himself. He then brought his lips to her ear._

_ "Mind if I join you?" He asked innocently._

_ Brennan smiled a bit as she complied. _

_ Booth joined her on the couch, wrapping his arm softly around her. He leaned down to kiss her gently before settling into the couch._

_ "I've been meaning to tell you, Booth," Brennan said drowsily, "you look very handsome in that suit." _

_ Booth smiled as he answered. _

_ "Of course you look beautiful in that dress, Bones, but I'd much rather see you like this, bedhead and all." He chuckled as she slapped his chest playfully._

_ The room was silent for a moment after that. _

_ "Can you sing to me?" Brennan asked._

_ Booth laughed out loud as if she were joking._

_ She looked up at him to show how serious she was. _

_ "Oh alright." He murmured. "What shall it be my dear?" He asked jokingly._

_ "You pick, you know me so well," she laughed resting her head back against his chest._

_ Another minute went by before Booth complied to her wishes. He leaned down to soothingly sing to Brennan. _

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
>You became the light on the dark side of me.<br>Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
>But did you know,<br>That when it snows,  
>My eyes become large and<br>The light that you shine can be seen.  
>Baby,<br>I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray..._

_ Booth continued with the slow soothing lyrics of the song until Brennan was sound asleep in his arms._

XXXXX

"Booth, come on!" Brennan knelt over Booth, his eyes closed.

She shook him softly, tears falling onto his face.

Moments later Booth's eyes opened slightly. He coughed weakly before speaking.

"Bones, did you...are they comin-"

"Save your energy. I called for help."

Brennan sobbed into her hands.

Moments later the door swung open and three medics rushed to help Booth. Almost at once Brennan was being pulled away from his side.

"No! No!" She said pulling away.

"I'm not leavi...ng him!"

Another man led her outside where the breeze and the light stunned her. She closed her eyes and huddled in the grass in defeat.

"Sweetie, sweetie," Angela soothed. "You're fine, sweetie."

Brennan jumped at the sound of her friends voice and nestled into her arms.

"Ange, Booth...help him.."

"Shh..Bren he's fine... "We need to get you a shirt and some food," she joked. "You look starved."

Brennan didn't care about anything Angela had said. No, there would be no use for food or water of anything without Booth. Booth was the only thing that mattered, she realized. Kneeling down onto the grass of the yard, Brennan prayed like hell for the first time in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

***Author's Note***

** I cannot apologize enough for this delay. I would tell you how busy I have been but I wouldn't want to sound like a broken record. Anyway this is the last chapter to this story. If you are still with me I'd love to hear what you thought of it, as it has been a pleasure. Thank you sincerely for reading. Enjoy. **

"Just a Dream"

Chapter 13

Everything was hazy. The lights overhead made her cringe in pain at her headache and she silently turned over on her side. Then she saw him. Across the hospital room Booth lay, eyes closed. Two tubes up his nose and a blood pack hanging just a foot above his head. Now sitting up from her own bed in the room, she became disoriented.

"Booth?" She waited anxiously for an answer. Any sign that he was going to respond.

No he wasn't going to answer. Without thinking Brennan got on her feet dizzily and crouched next to Booth's side. The door slowly opened as she did.

Dr. Wyatt entered quietly taking a seat in an empty chair in the room. He introduced himself then the room fell silent.

"Is he.. Will he be OK.." Her voice shook uncontrollably.

"Temperance...Seeley was shot directly through his abdomen. Unfortunately it's a very sensitive spot.-"

"Just tell me if he's alright!" She demanded.

"The injury punctured some major organs. I'm afraid he has internal bleeding in his spleen and-"

"No! People survive this all the time. I'm an anthropologist but I know this can be helped. He's stronger than this. He's...he's been shot before.." She whispered, now crying hysterically.

"He's lost to much...Even with the right treatment he's lost a tremendous amount. I'd give him the night."

Now on her knees Brennan crouched down on the floor. This was her Booth. The doctor was lying. Her Booth couldn't let something like this affect him. No.

Bones took a long look at Booth, face bruised and cut. The bravest face she knew. Taking it between her hands, she placed a gently feather light kiss to his temple.

She stayed like this, her head resting on his shoulder for a long few hours, telling him everything she always wanted to. How he was the bravest man she had ever known. Through this all Brennan knew for certain he would make it. The doctor was wrong, mislead, lying. Either way he didn't know Booth like she did. He could get through anything and everything.

2:32 AM. Brennan sat up after hearing the noise. The dreadful noise of the heart monitor beeping. Not the short intervals of beeps it was before. But a new sound. A long continuous sound of Booth fading away. By the time the nurse came in Brennan knew it was over. Booth was dead. Booth was gone...

XXXXX

Brennan shot up from her bed, drenched with sweat and tears. Her alarm clock screaming in her ears with the long beeping annoying sound that was all to familiar. She had never remembered a dream like she had now. Was this even a dream? No, it couldn't be. It was too real.. Either way she was thankful it was just a dream. Losing Booth. That was what the dream had been about. It was so horrible, she decided. The absolute worst thing that could happen and she was just now realizing it. She had never believed in physiology or anything other than science for that matter. But now more than ever she knew what she was supposed to do. It was like that saying 'You don't know what you have until you've lost it'. The whole time she'd been searching. Searching for a missing piece. Something that could take away the lonely feelings she'd get at night and the empty one that was there constantly. It was Booth. The missing piece to the puzzle. The key to the secret door. The ending to her story. She knew now. She needed Booth. Picking up her phone she scrolled down to his contact and pressed send..


End file.
